noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein
Frankenstein (Kor. 프랑켄슈타인) is the deuteragonist of the series. He is Rai's devoted servant and has loyally served him for over 800 years. He is a brilliant scientist, whose abandoned research notes helped to bring the Union's scientific knowledge and technology to the advanced level it has reached in the series. Frankenstein is also the founder and current principal of Ye Ran High School, where he is known to all as the Principal. He is now the latest addition to the RK-5 bearing the title of Number 0. Appearance Frankenstein, like his master Rai, is very handsome and elegant. He is very tall and has shoulder-length silky blonde hair, with bright blue eyes and a very cheerful smile. When he becomes over rambunctious, his aura changes and he sports a very sadistic grin with an equally sadistic personality to match. He is regularly dressed in formal attires but has been seen to switch to a more casual style when at home. Personality Frankenstein is a very cheerful and loyal person, especially toward his master, but can become quite serious and calculative when the situation calls for it. Although Frankenstein has shown a sadistic side during his recurrent battles, like Rai, he is also compassionate towards human beings, especially towards the students in his school. Before he met Rai and the other clan leaders, he shows enmity and hostility towards the Nobles while displaying compassion and empathy for the humans who were frequently being attacked by mutants whom were contracted to the Nobles. He is seen on multiple occasions to be extremely organized and thus, he loathes messiness (especially in his house) this trait is almost to the point of an obsession. However, it's unclear whether the compassion for cleanliness is due to a personal preference of being neat, or because his devotion to Rai is so strong that even a single crumb or speck of dirt in Rai's presence is unbearable to him. He has been noted to be reckless, exceedingly dangerous and bloodthirsty when he uses too much of his power, to the extent that even M-21 has made a point of it during a battle Frankenstein was in. He has the ingrained nature of a scientist with a passion for experimentation. In the past, he used to do a lot of research work, which sometimes caused Rai's displeasure. Frankenstein's methods forced Rai to order him to seal his powers before Rai went to sleep. Now Frankenstein does his experiments with the consent of his subjects, although he sometimes indirectly forces them to. In contrast to the Union, Frankenstein treats his subjects well and considers them under his protection. The change in his ways has caused Rai to remove the seal on his powers. However, he is only supposed to use his full powers when given permission by Rai, as he was very upset in his battle with Takeo that he was disobeying a direct order from his master when he decided to use his full power. Rai usually withholds permission unless the opponent is extremely strong and the seal would handicap Frankenstein to the point where he might be harmed, like with The 12th Elder. He also takes extreme pride in his work such that after hearing of the incident with Na Yonsu, he tells M-21 and the others that losing, even intentionally, would offend him as he is the one looking after their bodies.Chapter 215 This is conveyed with a dark intensity disturbing enough to get them sweating. Now, Frankenstein fights not only for his master but also for everyone who is under his protection. Also, Frankenstein shows concern for his master when Rai uses too much power or removes the seal that restrains the immense power of his "Soul Weapon". This worry is due to the opinion previously stated by Frankenstein that Rai's body hasn't recovered even though he went an extensive hibernation. Background Frankenstein (Kor. 프랑켄슈타인) is Rai's devoted servant. He supports Rai wholeheartedly, addressing Rai as his "Master". After Rai's apparent "disappearance", he had tried searching for his master to no avail. Frankenstein even left the Nobles and went into hiding to search for Rai because he had suspicions that there could be a possibility that one or more of the Nobles contributed to his master's disappearance. Frankenstein is also the principal and director of Ye Ran High School. He established the school hoping that someday his master will return and wished to provide a place where his master could lead a normal life. He was stunned to find Rai in his school office after Rai had woken up from 820 years of slumber, dressed in the school uniform. Frankenstein is an impressive scientist, who had done an immense amount of research on human modification, before Rai's "disappearance". All the research he had conducted was recorded down in his journals. The Union stole some of Frankenstein's records and using this, they created the Dark Spear. Seeing the great danger for humans that comes with the Dark Spear, Frankenstein took it from the Union. One of Frankenstein's journals was found by the Union 540 years ago and another was found by Dr. Crombel 130 years ago. Frankenstein's true identity was revealed by Gejutel. He is apparently a human with powers that match a current clan leader. The exact details of how he has obtained such power is yet to be known, although it is most likely linked to how he was brought to the Nobles' attention in the first place. Many stories have originated with him in the human world, including tales of humans giving their souls to the devil in exchange for eternal life, mad scientists pursuing knowledge to attain eternity, and so forth. He also made a contract with Cadis Etrama di Raizel. Plot Overview 'Volume 1' 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' Powers & Abilities Frankenstein is an immensely powerful individual whose true power can hold its own against a Noble Clan Leader and easily rivals that of a Union Elder. It was revealed early in the series that long ago, Rai had sealed most of his powers due to his misuse of them in the past. Though, this seal appears to be more like a verbal command that Frankenstein obeys out of his respect and love for his master, as in one instance, Frankenstein was able to unleash his full power even when Rai hadn't given him permission to do so. But even with his powers sealed, he is still a formidable and powerful individual, making quick work of the earlier Modified Humans seen in the series, like Jake and even forcing a DA-5 member to quickly resort to using a D pill in their battle. After 820 years, Rai has finally consented to remove the seal. However, whenever Frankenstein gets serious in fights by using his full power, Rai still shows a considerable amount of anxiety. After his first battle with Rael, Gejutel stated that he had not shown his true power or else Rael wouldn't have been alive at that point. This is proven to be true, as he quickly defeats Rael in an instant when they met the second time. Gejutel infers that he could be able to handle two of the current Clan Leaders at the same time. It has been stated that despite his immense powers, he is actually human and is in fact, the only human acknowledged by the previous Lord in terms of power.Chapter 190 During their sparring sessions, Ragar himself stated that Frankenstein held power that was equal to his. Scientific Expertise Frankenstein is well-known for his immense intellect and is possibly the most intelligent being in the entire series as he had been creating and inventing machines and doing experiments that had been centuries ahead of his time. He is shown to be an incredibly skilled and talented scientist, to the point that Tao and Takeo have admitted that he is more advanced in the field than possibly anyone within the Union with the likely exception of Dr. Crombell (although it is hinted Dr. Crombell is not exactly the genius he is made out to be, instead making use of Frankenstein's diary notes in order to gain knowledge) . Over the course of his long life, Frankenstein has gained an immense amount of information about the world, which ranges from knowledge of basic civilized society and the latest technology, to secrets of the Union and the Noble society. Physical Prowess Frankenstein possesses high physical capabilities. His speed, strength and durability can be equated to that of a Noble. His physical abilities are easily a match for a Noble. He is shown to possess tremendous durability. He was able to take hits from Rael's soul weapon Grandia, only receiving mild injuries that he laughed off. He is also able to withstand multiple hits from Rajak, during his fight with the clan leader. Both times he is shown to be unhampered by any severe injuries he received. On another occasion, he is shown to be able to block bullets using his bare hands (albeit coated in his powerful aura). He is also extremely fast and is shown to be able to keep up with Rajak, who is the leader of a Noble clan that specializes in speed and is known to be incredibly fast. His speed is to the point where he could dodge bullets at point-blank range. Telepathy *'Mind Control:' Frankenstein also possesses telepathic abilities such as mind control. He wasn't shown using it in actual fight, but he used it at the beginning of the series to erase the children's memories and replace it with another. He also used this method to avoid detection in the past by erasing the memories of Nobles that he had captured and experimented on. *'Mind Control Resistance:' Frankenstein has a high level of resistance to mind control, as shown when Regis attempts to control his mind, but fails mainly due to the erroneous thinking that Frankenstein was a regular human. It is likely Frankenstein would have resisted a mind control attempt even if Regis had known he was not normal, as Frankenstein is shown to have pretended to have submitted to Regis' mind control only to prevent any action that would reveal Frankenstein's power and thus, Rai's presence. Another noteworthy instance is Yuri's 'ability' which involves the use of gas. (Note: Dr. Aris calls it an ability later on.) He also implanted this ability to M-21, Takeo and Tao. Spiritual Prowess Frankenstein has the ability to manipulate his spiritual energy, aura, in battle. He can solidify his aura into dark matter like constructs, such as giant blades. His powers deal significant damage to modified humans, in particular. This is because the injuries inflicted by his dark aura cannot be healed by normal means. *'Dark Aura Projections:' He can solidify his aura energy into dark matter spears to attack his opponents. These spears can be as large as a skyscraper, and strike with deadly accuracy, power, and speed. Frankenstein usually uses the spears in order to test his opponent's skill and reaction. *'Dark Aura Beams:' Frankenstein can shoot dark aura beams and and create massive waves of energy. The blasts have the power to blow away city blocks or large areas of forest and cause tremors in the surrounding area. Soul Weapon (Artificial) Dark Spear: When his full powers are released, Frankenstein is able to use a weapon called the Dark Spear, which is very similar to a soul weapon, but it emits a tremendous amount of dark aura. Frankenstein summons the weapon by saying "Answer my call, Dark Spear". This causes the sky to rumble and black lightning flashes around him. Then, a dark vortex swirls around him and Dark Spear materializes in his hands. With his weapon, his powers increase dramatically, especially his dark aura manipulation. Dark Spear is on par with true soul weapons, allowing Frankenstein to battle against Clan Leaders. Although tremendously powerful, this weapon has one major flaw; it tries to devour its own master. It starts with their arms and then covers their whole body. The reason for this is because the souls of humans and Central Order knights were used in order to make the Dark Spear. This is an imitation of the Clan Leaders' weapons, which are empowered by the souls of their predecessors. The presence of the souls of those who Frankenstein experimented on inside the weapon causes it to burn with hatred for its master. As Frankenstein sustains injuries in battle, his ability to control the Dark Spear gradually decreases, which leads to his fighting style becoming more savage. When it almost fully consumes him, he becomes extremely powerful, either feels no or disregards pain from wounds and loses control of himself. However, Frankenstein is shown to be able to regain control of his weapon if it "drinks" the blood of a powerful opponent. The Dark Spear is also able to absorb an opponent into itself, dissolving their body in aura energy and consuming the soul. This makes the Dark Spear much more powerful. This ability is automatically triggered upon the impalement of an enemy. Costume Change Like his master, Frankenstein has some control over his clothing albeit not to the extent Rai has demonstrated. Forging Skills Frankenstein is skilled at forging powerful artifacts from the dark matter of the Dark Spear. He has crafted a ring and an earring for his master, Rai, that would help seal his tremendous outflow of power. Battles *Frankenstein vs M-21 *Frankenstein vs Jake *Frankenstein vs Mary *Frankenstein vs Dr. Crombel *Frankenstein vs Takeo *Frankenstein vs Dr. Aris' guards *Frankenstein vs Dr. Aris *Frankenstein vs Rael Kertia *Frankenstein vs Rajak Kertia *Frankenstein vs 12th Elder *Ragar Kertia & Gejutel K. Landegre vs Frankenstein *Frankenstein vs Muar *Frankenstein & Rajak vs The Elders *Frankenstein vs 5th Elder *Frankenstein vs Urokai Agvain *Cadis Etrama Di Raizel vs Frankenstein *Frankenstein vs 9th Elder Trivia *Frankenstein is based off Victor Frankenstein a fictional character and the protagonist of Mary Shelley's 1818 novel Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus. He is an eccentric scientist who, after studying chemical processes and the decay of living beings, gains an insight into the creation of life and gives life to his own creature (often referred to as Frankenstein's monster, or incorrectly referred to as simply Frankenstein). This can be compared to Frankenstein's research on physical modification and natural and supernatural phenomena, which the Union used to create the "monster" known as Dark Spear. *Frankenstein's Dark Spear bears strong resemblance to Ulquiorria Cifer's Lanza del Relampago from the Bleach anime and manga series. They are double sided spears of spiritual energy (albeit different colors) that can cause enormous damage. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Main Character Category:Contractee Category:Modified Human Category:Male